


Play with me

by cassianait



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Shameless Smut, it's all fun and games until you see guitar hands
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassianait/pseuds/cassianait
Summary: Chloe è una ballerina del Ballet du Marseilles. Una sera, dopo uno spettacolo,  incontra David Gilmour e bhe...
Relationships: David Gilmour/Original Female Character(s)





	Play with me

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** ovviamente non possiedo nessuno dei Pink Floyd. Questo è un lavoro di finzione e non è accaduto. Nessuna diffamazione o calunnia è intesa.  
>  **Nota:** Partecipa alla quattordicesima edizione del P0rnFest @ [landedifandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/pf14-main/) col prompt: David Gilmour/OFC “Toccami come suoni la tua lapsteel”

Play with me

  
  
  


Quando Chloe aveva saputo che Roland Petit avrebbe creato uno spettacolo speciale basato sulla musica dei Pink Floyd, quasi non ci aveva creduto. Quella coreografia innovativa avrebbe dato l'avvio all’attività della nuova compagnia di balletto che Petit aveva fondato dandole il nome di _Ballet de Marseille_ e i ballerini ne erano rimasti elettrizzati. Chloe era da poco tempo in quel corpo di ballo, ma aveva subito trovato un’intesa con i colleghi e come loro aveva considerato che questa fosse una grande opportunità per crescere artisticamente. Inoltre era una grandissima fan dei Pink Floyd, era andata fino a Saint Tropez per poterli vedere in concerto e la possibilità di lavorare con loro l’aveva entusiasmata. Così si era impegnata duramente alle prove perdendosi nella musica e in particolare negli assoli del chitarrista. Aveva un debole per lui da anni: era così bello con i lunghi capelli castani che gli cadevano disordinati sulle spalle e le labbra ben delineate, per non parlare della voce appena rauca ma capace di nuance dolcissime. Quel pomeriggio le prove erano finite tardi, ma David era rimasto in teatro, voleva concentrarsi ancora un poco sull’assolo di _One of these days_. Chloe stava per andarsene insieme agli altri, ma quando di ritorno dallo spogliatoio aveva sentito le note provenire dalla sala, si era fermata ad ascoltare. Piano piano si era avvicinata sempre di più al palco, rapita dalla cascata di note ed era rimasta incantata di come le dita di David muovessero lo slide lungo il manico della sua fender, su e giù con lentezza a trarne un suono liquido, mentre le dita dell’altra mano pizzicavano le corde. L’espressione del suo volto era di concentrazione assoluta, le labbra strette in un piccolo broncio, un sopracciglio alzato. I movimenti delle mani accelerarono, lo slide si muoveva veloce spinto dalle dita e i suoni si fecero striduli fino a che David fece miagolare e urlare lo strumento. Chloe lo fissava ipnotizzata e pensò che se il musicista sapeva muovere le dita in quel modo su una chitarra chissà cosa sarebbe stato capace di fare sul suo corpo. Si sentì avvampare, un calore si diffuse dal bacino fino al viso. La ragazza si mordicchiò le labbra mentre stringeva le cosce. In quel momento David si fermò e la guardò dritto negli occhi, un angolo delle labbra si sollevò in un leggero sogghigno e Chloe scappò via imbarazzata. I giorni successivi la ballerina pensò solo alla coreografia concentrandosi sui passi in maniera quasi ossessiva, ma non riusciva a dimenticare lo sguardo del musicista. Dal luccichio dei suoi occhi azzurri sembrava che lui avesse capito tutto: chissà quante volte gli era già successo, di ritrovarsi mangiato con gli occhi da qualche ragazza in preda agli ormoni. Chloe ancora si vergognava e si sentì un po’ stupida, perciò lo aveva evitato per il resto delle prove. Anche durante lo spettacolo, nonostante qualche occhiata furtiva lanciata verso il palco, Chloe dedicò tutta la propria attenzione al balletto, ma quella sera sarebbe stato impossibile evitare i Floyd come aveva fatto fino ad allora. Dopo lo spettacolo infatti era stata organizzata una festa con tutti i musicisti, i ballerini e gli altri addetti ai lavori per festeggiare la prima e avrebbe dovuto partecipare per forza. Decise che avrebbe bevuto un bicchiere di vino e sarebbe andata via. In fondo era giustificata, il ballo era una disciplina dura, sarebbe stato del tutto normale che lei si fosse sentita troppo stanca per poter fare nottata e pazienza se gli altri ballerini le avessero rinfacciato la sua asocialità. Ma non aveva fatto i conti con David. Era già un po’ che l’aveva notata e non si era di certo dimenticato del viso eccitato della ballerina: l'aveva praticamente investito con una ventata di feromoni che l’aveva quasi tramortito. Fra un paio di giorni la band sarebbe ripartita e non voleva perdere l'occasione di incontrare quella ragazza. Sapeva che si chiamava Chloe e anche prima di quel famoso pomeriggio aveva cercato il modo per abbordarla. Durante tutto lo spettacolo quella sera l’aveva seguita con gli occhi, seppur concentrato sulla musica: era difficile coordinare i suoni rock con i movimenti del balletto. Eppure era riuscito a lanciarle diverse lunghe occhiate osservandone il collo flessuoso lasciato scoperto dai fulvi capelli raccolti, il corpo delicato e nello stesso tempo forte che si muoveva in un ritmo sincopato: non era un caso che fosse rimasto a suonare quell’assolo qualche giorno prima sperando che lei si fermasse a guardarlo. Sapeva che reazione poteva dare ed era proprio quello che aveva voluto. Così ora alla festa cercò d’individuare la capigliatura rossa della ballerina: la trovò che beveva e rideva con Nick e altre due ragazze. Si unì alla compagnia e fu come se un arco di elettricità divampasse tra loro. Nick e le altre quasi scomparvero alle loro coscienze e poco dopo i tre si defilarono. Rimasti soli Chloe affondò il viso nel bicchiere lasciando che le bollicine di champagne le solleticassero il naso. David si aprì in uno dei suoi sorrisi stupendi divertito dall’imbarazzo della ragazza. Intenerito la prese per mano e la portò via. La festa si teneva molto convenientemente nello stesso albergo in cui alloggiavano i Floyd, così i due non dovettero far altro che raggiungere l’ascensore più vicino. Quando le porte si chiusero David la premette contro il fondo della cabina e le sfiorò le labbra con un dito, Chloe aprì la bocca e sentì sotto la lingua il polpastrello calloso mentre lo succhiava. Un brivido l’attraversò mentre David affondava i denti nel collo marchiandone il biancore con un morso delicato. Risalì con la lingua lungo la gola spingendo la sua erezione contro bacino della ragazza finché l'ascensore non raggiunse il piano costringendoli a fermarsi. Si sorrisero e ridacchiarono, uscirono dall’ascensore e il musicista accarezzò col dorso della mano la guancia rossa di Chloe mormorandole con quella sua voce morbida:

\- Sei così bella, sei stata fantastica stasera

\- Te ne sei accorto?

\- Certo! Era da un po’ che ti osservavo e speravo...

David inclinò la testa quasi intimidito da quella confessione, i capelli spiovvero a nascondergli il viso e fu Chloe questa volta a prenderlo per mano e ad allungarsi per baciarlo. Erano ancora nel corridoio e si stavano baciando furiosamente appoggiati al muro. David si staccò:

\- Di questo passo non raggiungeremo mai la mia camera...cioè sempre che tu voglia entrare.

Chloe ridacchiò, si sentiva leggera e parecchio eccitata: lo desiderava così tanto dopo giorni e giorni passati a fantasticare su di lui che si sarebbe fatta scopare anche lì in mezzo al corridoio, ma convenne che sarebbe stato meglio raggiungere la sua camera. Percorsero gli ultimi metri di corsa ghignando e quasi inciampando sui propri piedi. 

David fece appena in tempo a chiudere la porta della camera che Chloe si avvinghiò a lui, circondandogli il collo con le braccia, intrecciando le dita ai capelli. La spinse contro il legno della porta baciandola ancora, le mordicchiò il labbro inferiore e le succhiò la lingua. Aveva un sapore dolce con solo un retrogusto alcolico che sembrò inebriarlo di più. Chloe sollevò una gamba, la gonna scivolò lasciando scoperta una coscia tesa e David si premette contro di lei a farle sentire l’effetto che gli faceva. Infilò la mano sotto la maglietta massaggiandole i piccoli seni sodi e Chloe gemette quando lui fece rotolare il capezzolo tra due dita, pizzicandolo con appena un accenno di rudezza. Rimase senza fiato e s’inarcò contro di lui, cercando con la mano la sua durezza, accarezzandolo attraverso la stoffa tesa dei pantaloni. Voleva assaggiarlo e David mugolò quando lei gli slacciò i jeans e lo tirò fuori. Era già bagnato e grosso con le vene in rilievo e la cappella gonfia e rosso scura. La leccò voluttuosamente ma non aveva voglia di giocare con lui, lo ingoiò tutto subito muovendo la lingua. David rantolò mentre intrecciava le dita ai suoi capelli, li avvolse intorno alla mano cercando di non spingerle la testa ma non riuscì ad evitare di muovere il pube contro la bocca della ragazza. Si allontanò di scatto, gli occhi azzurri incupiti di desiderio. Chloe si passò la lingua sulle labbra gonfie e lui la tirò su e la sospinse contro il divano, il top e il reggiseno volarono via. Chloe ubriaca di desiderio era come stordita dall'odore di sesso, sudore e testosterone che emanava l’uomo. Scosse i folti capelli sulla schiena nuda mentre lui l'aiutava a togliersi anche la gonna e le mutandine. Caddero scomposti sul divano e David l’abbracciò godendo del suo morbido corpo nudo premuto contro il suo. Le baciò le orecchie, la gola, gli occhi, mormorandole sconcezze con voce roca. A Cloe piaceva il contrasto tra la propria nudità e il fatto che lui fosse ancora vestito. Si eccitò ancora di più nel sentire la ruvidezza dei jeans sfregare contro il proprio centro sensibile mentre si strusciava contro il bacino dell’uomo e la sua maglietta le sfiorava i capezzoli regalandole brividi in più. 

David avrebbe voluto rallentare un po’ il ritmo così affondò la testa tra i capelli di Chloe e inalò dalla nuca della ragazza il suo odore fruttato, vagamente alcolico, mescolato a uno più sottilmente femminile e afrodisiaco. Con la lingua disegnò arabeschi di saliva sulla pelle bollente della gola della ragazza e lei sembrava di creta malleabile contro le sue mani che accarezzavano nel frattempo ogni centimetro di pelle sudata. Chloe pensò che sarebbe impazzita di desiderio se David non avesse posto fine alla sua frenesia. Con voce ansimante implorò: 

\- Ti prego, toccami come suoni la tua chitarra.

David ghignò mentre le mordicchiava i capezzoli induriti. Sollevò il viso a guardare quello della ragazza: aveva gli occhi chiusi, le narici del nasino dilatate e le labbra semiaperte, le accarezzò con due dita e le fece succhiare il proprio medio. La lingua della ragazza guizzò lungo il dito rendendolo scivoloso di saliva. Aveva aperto gli occhi e lo guardava sfrontata. Il sesso di David si contorse di anticipazione ma lui voleva dedicarsi prima a lei. Strofinò le dita contro le altre labbra tumide, era così fradicia, il clitoride gonfio di desiderio, su e giù in lenti gesti sinuosi. Le infilò la lingua in bocca a mimare il movimento delle dita. Chloe miagolò lamentosa quando lui aprì l’indice e il medio a formare una v e li sfregò intorno al bottoncino gonfio, più volte con delicatezza frizionando le pieghe di carne turgida. Chloe sentì i muscoli delle gambe tremare, lui intensificò i movimenti del dito premendo il clitoride in cerchi sempre più stretti fino a che lei pulsò e pulsò, i muscoli interni a mungere il vuoto. Le gambe della ballerina si erano irrigidite, lasciando intravedere i muscoli e i tendini in tensione, le dita dei piedi si arricciarono. Chloe s’inarcò in un urlo silenzioso e si abbandonò sfatta contro David. Lui le scansò i capelli umidi dal volto e abbracciò il corpo caldo.

\- Wow, questo spettacolo è stato molto migliore di quello di stasera!

Chloe ridacchiò, il viso ancora arrossato:

\- E' che tu sei _talmente_ bravo, ma - si accigliò - sei ancora troppo vestito.

David sbottò in una risatina e con un ghigno si strappò la maglietta fradicia di dosso, Chloe lo aiutò a togliersi i pantaloni accarezzando e baciando nel frattempo il sesso di nuovo duro. La ragazza sapeva che non ci sarebbero stati probabilmente altri incontri e voleva godersi ogni singolo secondo con lui. David mugolò il suo nome, la testa rovesciata sulla spalliera del sofà. Chloe si arrampicò su di lui, ruotò il pube in lenti movimenti concentrici. Lui aveva le labbra aperte mentre osservava i loro organi congiungersi. Chloe si lasciò andare prendendolo dentro sè in un colpo solo. Entrambi si lasciarono sfuggire un gemito. David ricominciò a succhiarle i capezzoli, le stringeva le natiche mentre la sbatteva contro il proprio bacino veloce, veloce, veloce fino a che lei non raggiunse di nuovo l’orgasmo e si rovesciò all’indietro. David sentì che era così vicino, con un rantolo scivolò da lei e la sdraiò sul divano. La osservò per un momento: la pelle madida rosea e cremosa, un fiore che aveva colto nella sua ora più splendente. Ma l’urgenza della lussuria lo spinse ad avvolgere il pugno intorno al membro, lo massaggiò con foga per qualche minuto fino a rilasciare copiosi schizzi su seno della ragazza. Ricadde accanto a lei ansante, appoggiò per un momento la fronte sudata contro quella di Chloe. Era zuppo, goccioline di sudore gli colavano sugli occhi e lungo le guance perdendosi nella leggera peluria del mento. Chloe gli accarezzò il viso, nettandolo con la mano. David sporse le labbra, gli era appena venuta un’idea: con un dito raccolse il suo seme e imboccò la ragazza che lo ripulì con un piccolo sorriso perverso.

\- Cristo, tu sarai la mia morte.

Esclamò lamentoso mentre Chloe sbuffò una risatina compiaciuta. Si abbracciarono complici e soddisfatti e David baciandole i capelli la ringraziò. Chloe lo guardò sorpresa e intenerita. Non solo era un dio della chitarra e del sesso, era anche l’uomo più dolce che avesse mai conosciuto. 

\- Andiamo di là?

Mormorò lui. Si stesero sul letto e si coccolarono finchè non arrivò il mattino e furono colti dal sonno. 

[ ](https://postimg.cc/62GXcFwb)   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prima incursione nel fandom Pink Floyd...ovviamente un pornino perchè il pornfest chiama e ho dovuto rispondere. Ok qui David non usa una lapsteel ma una slide, ma i movimenti sono circa quelli -__^ Un po’ di contesto: si, i Pink Floyd e Roland Petit collaborarono a uno spettacolo basato sulle loro canzoni nel 1972 e ancora i Floyds tennero diversi concerti in Francia e in particolare a Saint Tropez agli inizi degli anni '70.


End file.
